Arguing Around The Truth
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: A conversation between Jackson, Lilly and Miley leads to something quite different. Cute Liley ONESHOT


**Title:** _Arguing Around The Truth_

**Author:** _28dOOMDoom28_

**Summary:** _A conversation between Jackson, Lilly and Miley lead to something quite different. Cute Liley ONESHOT_

Sitting by the piano, Miley watched vigorously the exchange between her good friend Lilly and her older brother. She couldn't help but notice the chemistry, which just made her heart hurt that little bit more. She knew that wanting something or someone she could never have would only lead her to madness, but she couldn't help whom she loved.

Yes, that's right folks, you heard correctly. Miley Stewart had a major crush, maybe even love. Except, it was for her best friend, Lilly Truscott.

"Miiiiiiles" Lilly cried out, breaking her friend out of her thoughts. Miley looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him he's wrong!" She whined.

"Jackson, you're wrong." She said simply without even thinking.

"Ha Ha." Lilly pointed her finger towards Jackson and made an 'I'm better then you face'.

"Oh you think you're soooo good don't you?" He smugly looked over to his younger sister. "Ooooh Sister," he sung. She looked up expectantly. "What is it that you are proving me wrong for?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she knew that he had her. 'Oh Shoot, I've been caught'. "Uhhh, well…you see. It was about that thing. That really important thing…?" she made up on the spot.

Jackson simply rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at Lilly. "Wrong! It was about the House Dancing Competitions this year." He paused. "And since you didn't know what you were agreeing to then I guess I've won."

"Wrong Again" Miley shot back. Lilly just looked back and forth between the now squabbling siblings. "I was supporting Lilly and since she had my support, even though I wasn't sure that I was agreeing to it still counts. Meaning two against one. We win"

"As if! You are disqualified and you know it!" He shot back.

"No way! You're just making up rules." She complained.

"Am not!"

"Are too!!"

"AM NOT!" The level to the room had just risen about 300 decibels and Lilly couldn't take it any more. She walked straight up to Miley, grabbed her hand, leaned in toward Miley and kissed her right on the lips. That shut everybody up.

Miley, at first was too shocked to kiss back but once the realisation that she was kissing her long time crush she immediately kissed back. And what each other saw was fireworks. It was as if New Years had arrived and it had just struck 12am, signifying the ending of one year and the beginning of another, maybe the beginning of a new relationship.

The two girls broke apart, breathing heavily and blushing and deep red. Both Miley and Lilly smiled, secretly knowing the conversation they didn't need to have. They both liked each other and they were going to become an item. That did not to be said.

Jackson completely shocked by what had just happened between his younger sister and her best friend looked wide-eyed at the two. "Wha…wha…wha…" was all he could say.

"Yes Jackson?" Miley sighed, knowing that she was now going to have to face her brother and come out and say the obvious.

"You and Lilly just kissed…"

"Yeah, and your point?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, a little taken aback by the fact that he was having troubles digesting the new information about her and Lilly's feelings for each other.

"Do you…are you…what I mean is?" He stammered slightly not able to form complete sentences.

"Yes I do like Lilly and yes I do have a preference of girls over boys." She answered, her voice sounding strong, although on the inside she was quite afraid of his reaction. If he reacted negatively she knew her heart would break as easily as it had become complete with her kiss with Lilly. She valued her brother so much and she did not want to have that ever taken from her.

"Lilly?" He turned towards the blonde girl. She sighed.

"Yes I like Miley very much. I have for a while now." She didn't need to say anything else.

Jackson looked at the two and immediately became settled down. Even a blind man could sense the feelings erupting from the two girls. He smiled and nodded his head, signalling his acceptance of the two girls. Before letting them go though, he turned towards Lilly. "Don't hurt her." He left it at that.

Lilly understood and smiled. She pecked her now girlfriend on the lips and gave her a cheeky look. "Let's go to the beach."

"Ok" Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled them out of the house and down to the beach. She kissed Lilly passionately and they began their new relationship, as the happy couple.

**A/N: Yes it's short. This was just to fill my empty time :) Hope you enjoyed it. Also, isn't letting my put new chapters on my storys grrrrr. I can upload them fine, it just doesn't like me. Read and Review please**.


End file.
